A Cold Reality
by MaxwellMartian
Summary: The adventures of Chara Wilson, or better known as Check Mate. Read as she discovers how cold or warm, reality can truly be.


A Cold Reality

By: Max_Martian

A Young Justice Season 3 Story

Rated M for Mature, due to dark moments, drug references, Death, and possible gore in the future, but no Sexual Content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, please Support the Official Release

Chapter One

Chara Wilson had a difficult childhood. While most went to school, her father had his own Variation of it. While most kids learned problems that would help them live in the real world, Slade taught Chara how to live in the Cold Reality of Gotham. Even in the Summer, Gotham was cold. It gave off a sense of sadness, fear, and Insanity. Maybe in other cities or towns, some would mistake Fear and Insanity for the same emotion, but if you've spent a year if it takes that long, in Gotham, you'll understand. Despite the Man of Charm's constant attempts to help rebuild the city, some Nut Job always tears something down. Chara wasn't trained like the Heroes were. She was trained to kill, to use every fiber of her punch, to end her Oppenents life. That was her job, but the Job has changed. Five years ago, Slade Wilson, Master Hitman, _The_ DeathStroke, died, and after a couple years later, Chara's brother followed.

But, that was the first Lesson that Chara had been taught. Gotham isn't like any other city, and it's people aren't like any others out there. The people here, are a Slave to their social class, nobody _Wants_ to stay in Gotham, this isn't the city of dreams and Hopes. Gotham, is the city of Broken Dreams and Minds. The Job that Chara was born into, is a job that lets you Live, lets you make a _Difference_ , but the Job WILL _Kill_ you in the end. Yes, the Job has changed, Chara's role in making a difference, no longer involves taking a life, but saving it. Perhaps the craziest person in Gotham, isn't the Joker. It's the Bat, one of the few adults in Gotham who haven't killed once, just out of pure survival. It had been Batman, who came to the Funerals, who finally managed to change Chara's Job after Jeriocho's funeral, he had been there for her cold Withdrawls, and he had been the first person to see her Cry. It was the first time that she'd ever cried, she had learned from her father to treat her body as a Machine, but she faced the cold truth, that in the end, all Machines break down. Now, Chara belonged to a team, a team with Similar Jobs. In the first time in her life, she had friends, people she could trust. But if you're born in Gotham, you are faced with the cold Reality, that you will always come back.

Around Six Am, Chara's alarm goes off, there was a Team Meeting planned, which most likely would lead to some crazy Mission, that seemed to involve the Inevitable fate of the world coming sooner than it should. "I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

[Chorus:]

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

[Chorus:]

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way" Chara taps her Alarm, rubbing her tired eyes. No matter how much sleep she got, she always woke up tired. Chara trudges over to his closest, and puts on her CheckMate Suit. _Just another Monday_ …Chara thinks to herself.

A/N **I'm going to keep this short, but I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I wanted to go into the backstory of Chara Wilson a bit, so people could understand her view point. Next chapter, I'm planning on doing the first mission, by the way this takes place AFTER season two, by a few months.**

 **I used some songs that I do not own, but you should really check them out! Here are the Links!**

 **Song Video:** /vt1Pwfnh5pc

 **Lyrics page:** .

 **I'm planning on writing a lot, in some other fields too, remember if you enjoyed the story, then don't forget to Follow the story, and don't be nervous to leave any comments, I'll reply to them in the chapter after they've been posted, so nobody gets left out!**


End file.
